The NEW LInDA Files: Casefile 20251B 'Doc&Lock'
by NEWLInDA
Summary: The NEW LInDA files are a series of cases investigating the existence of and individual known as the Doctor. Casefile 20251B is a study into an unspecified and curious connection between the Doctor and a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. These files contain information that very well might be crucial to understanding the true identities of both the elusive Doctor, and the detective Holmes.
1. Entry 4017399

From the files of the N.E.W. London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency:

We here at NEW LInDA have uncovered some very surprising information linked to one of our archived documents. This most startling news is that in fact, Sherlock Holmes, while on the chase of the infamous Jim Moriarty, mysteriously anished after following him into a local phone box (c. 1921). For many decades the beloved detective has been missing in action, until recent events have uncovered what we believe to be his fate. This document, which was discovered on the banks of the River Thames, is believed to be a narrated account of Holmes and Moriarty after they stepped through the door of the, at the time, brand new 1921 phone box. This file is one of the few intact pieces of evidence linking these two individuals with a man we know as the Doctor, or rather his Time and Relative Dimension in Space (TARDIS) device. Though we are still skeptical here at NEW LInDA, we have reasons to believe that the Doctor may not be who he says he is, and that there is a possibility that he may in fact be Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself. The Casefile 20251B codename "Doc&Lock" is top secret evidence in our ongoing investigation to find the truth about the origins of the aformentioned Doctor. Read the papers and decide for yourself. -NEW LInDA (13 June 2012)

NEW LInDA Files Archive Entry 4017-399:

Casefile [20251B] "Doc&Lock" Status: Open

Document Exhibiting Transtemporal Phenomena (TTP) Recovered from U.T.O. incident near the Eye of London 26 March 2005:

After he passed through the doorway, Sherlock stopped at the oncoming space where he had been expecting to meet Moriarty cornered in this small public phone box. Oddly, though, it seemed to extend inwards somewhat farther than it appeard on the outside. After a moment to consider this bizarre phenomenon, he quickly begins to search the darkness for any traces of where Jim had gone. Only the distant sound of large machinery could be heard.

As he closes the door and begins to wander through the dark, he can feel the sensation that someone is watching him. He pulls a torch from inside his coat and shines it around the room, revealing what appears to be a pile of unrecognizable tools and gadgets. As far as Sherlock could tell, no one had been in that room for years, 13 and a half years by the look of it. He analyzed the dust as it lay unperturbed on the surfaces of the foreign objects and tried to deduce which dirction Moriarty had taken.

Footprints traveling off to the left and down a corridor caught his attention, three well placed steps, then a slighty smeared print where it appeared whoever had made them managed to run into one of the several large boxes dotting the room before managing to find the door. Clearly they were Jims, distinctly italian leather, probably dark grey or black, size 41, just a hair too large by the looks of slightly rearticulated prints, the even steps are more accurately placed, which in any school of laterality leads to left handedness. There was no mistaking it.

Suddenly, the entire room began to shake knocking Sherlock onto the floor and stirring up the carefully placed dust. A strange whooshing sound filled the air and he scrambled to find a place to cover himself. Even he could not have anticipated the amazing, and somewhat alarming, fury with which the earth seemed to be heaving itself. Sherlock thought that there may have been something that sounded like steam releasing from an engine, but it was hard to tell in the din. Frantically he reached for a large switch that read 'Interspectral Lights' and gave it a pull.

The room burst into his eyes with so many colors, some of which he was sure didn't exist, nearly blinding him with their intense vibrance. What he saw before him in the midst of the chaos looked like an enormous metal ring covered in the most fascinating levers and buttons. Gazing at this massive... thing gave Sherlock the one feeling he was most afraid of, uncertainty. He had certainly never seen anything like this before, and he could have assured himself only moments ago that this kind of mechanical technology didn't exist anywhere in the world. Yet, here he was staring at it. Somehow through his bewilderment, he could sense an unrestrainable sensation of awe beginning to grow withing him. 'It's beautiful,' he thought to himself. A thought that had never once crossed his mind before except as something that other people felt about things. Sentiment had always been his associates' weakness, yet for once he was presented with a mystery to which he truly had no clues and the sheer magnitude of his ignorance was an utterly humbling experience.

As profound an experience as this was, he, of course, had no time for such nonsense and forced himself back to the task at hand. Logic would be the key here. He begins to think, 'First, where am I. Second, where is Moriarty. Third, what is this wonderful contraption? I can clearly see that I am in some sort of storage warehouse, although according to the floor plan of the market, I should be standing in a cart of fish. Wherever I am, I'm grateful that all of this shaking has finally stopped.'

As he tries to puzzle out his location, he hears the crash of falling metal, and the sound of what he could only imagine was arcing electricity, coming from the corridor to which Jim's footprints had led him. 'Hah, I'll be on him in less than a moment!' Sherlock thought to himself as he began to pick up speed, running for the doorway.

As he suspected, the corridor was littered with more metal parts and unfamiliar gizmos. Sherlock stubled through the mess, losing some speed in order to avoid what would be a most assuredly undashing entrance were he to fall on his face in front of his nemesis. However, Moriarty could not be far now, perhaps less than 20 metres... He stopped. The hall split into three directions, each going off around a bend so he couldn't make out more than a stones throw at best down any one of them.

His nose detects a faint trace of a cologne, thought not certain which brand, probably french, unisex, 100 pound price range. Definitely Jim's style based on his ostentatious apearance, however there was another odor that seemed to be trying to cover it up. 'It was almost as if the scent was becoming less potent, as the other...' Sherlock rushes down the passage to the left only stopping when he rounded a corner to find a door slightly ajar.

Gently sliding his hand through the crack, Sherlock eased the door open without making a sound. 'I knew you'd find me' a voice said, a little too casual given the circumstances. 'This place... Have you seen the decorations? Hah, You wouldn't happen to have a cup of tea? I should've killed you so long ago. Why do we play these games? No, I think I should be the one to tell John! ..Hello? Sherlock! You made it!'

Though Sherlock had intended on not attracting Moriarty's attention, he could not have stopped the short gasp, well it wasn't so much of a gasp as it was an uncontrollable breath reflex due to an unexpected surprise, which gave away his position immediately. Not that it mattered of course, Jim seemed fully preoccupied at the moment, even regarding his slight salutation. His eyes, although turned to face Sherlock, reflected what appeared to be a window viewing a spiraling mist of clouds and lightning. Even momentarily glancing at it, Sherlock felt as if he could fall into that vortex forever... but for now he would have to focus on Moriarty.

Whatever this is, some kind of visual illusion of sorts, it has certainly done a number on Jim's features. For a man in his late twenties, he had an unusually vibrant glow of youth to him. His entire demeanor, for that matter, seemed to have a certain sense of youngness and.. almost innocence. Surely this man could not have gotten younger since they had last met face to face? Certainly Sherlock would have noticed that during the pursuit here. But no, according to his assesment, Moriarty couldn't be any older than 17! Though his voice still sounded the same, it hardly seemed possible for him to have reversed his aging.

'Can't you hear it Sherlock?' Moriarty said, nearly ecstatic in madness, 'The drums, they're calling to me!'

'What drums? There aren't any drums. How...' Sherlock paused, indeed he could see that the mad man's entire body was slowly becoming younger as though he was reversing his life cycle.

'You don't understand, do you? Heehee! I always knew you weren't has clever as me! Just look at this! It tells me everything I want to know, EVERYTHING!' The sudden emphasis nearly caused the muscles on Sherlocks face to contract. 'It can show me everything in the universe. Any time, any place... It wants me to go. Wouldn't you like to know where?'

How could he let this continue? Sherlock knew that he had to stop whatever it was from happening. So he grabbed Jim by the shoulders, now a lad no more than 12, and carried him out into the hall.

'Lemme go, Sherlock Holmes! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid to know whats out there beyond our petty game of hide and seek! I'm tired of just staying alive, I want to LIVE!' Moriarty cried as he flailed his limbs uncontrollably. Truly the rantings of a madman who had once been his one great competitor. Suddenly Sherlock could feel tears soaking his sleeves as Jim began to sob unrelentingly into his arm. Carrying him was little challenge now that he was no bigger than an eight year old.

Once they were out of the room, with the door closed behind them, the age-reversing process seemed to stop. 'This is what happens when you lose yourself to the untampered schizm, Moriarty.' The words had just leaped into his mouth, though he vague thought he knew what they meant. Jim had been right about one thing, it really could give you the knowledge of anything, maybe everything. But seeing Moriarty in this state of disrepair was only just enough reason not to give in to the temptation himself. Though it would appear that merely being in the presence of the open time vortex was enought to answer some questions.

There it was again, that unexpected knowledge somehow managed to find its way into his thoughts. Fascinating, Sherlock wondered, perhaps there is a safe way to gain access to this knowledge...

'I want to go back! You're a fool for not doing the same! I should kill you for stopping me! I should kill everyone for not wanting this!' Jim suddenly exclaimed and flew out of Sherlock's grasp. 'You have no right to tell me what to do! I know everything! I should tell you what to do!'

Watching this spectacle was nearer to comedy than Sherlock ever expected he would come. Moriarty, no more than a child, standing there trying to demand his obedience. He wondered if he could even call him Moriarty anymore, perhaps Jim?

Jim stood defiantly, his child's body couldn't mask the intensity of his stare. 'Why won't you listen to me! Obey me! I have seen the very fabric of time, you cannot possibly comprehend what I know! I am your master, bow before me or I shall destroy you!'. It was as if he knew that he truly was destined to be this "Master" of time and...

...End of File...


	2. Entry 4020218

From the files of the N.E.W. London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency:

New breakthroughs in the "Doc&Lock" investigation have led us to another file that has existed in our archives for some time. Though it does not appear to be related to Entry 4017-399, it contains mention of a Mr. Sherlock. And, giving the particular circumstances by which this document came into our possession we have reason to believe that it is indeed linked to the Doctor. It is our main focus, here at NEW LInDA, to discover as much information as we can about the said Doctor and his whereabouts. Though this Mr. Sherlock is now under offical title as a person of interest to NEW LInDA, unless we can find a direct link to the Doctor, he will no longer be considered as a viable lead and all cases regarding him will be subject to permanent closure.

-NEW LInDA (16 June 2012)

NEW LInDA Files Archive Entry 4020-218:

Casefile [20251B] "Doc&Lock" Status: Open

Document sequestered from Torchwood Operative Toshiko Sato Early February 2008:

...Document in [Poor] Condition; Segments may be Corrupted or Missing...

'Where is this place?' Sherlock asked the man at the Desk. He couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy at the sight of what appeared to be dogs without noses. After he had traveled to so many planets, he had the feeling that he would never quite get over that feeling of curious uncomfortableness.

The man behind the desk spoke with a voice that sounded entirely synthetic, probably an old mid-grade Atraxian protocol simulator, nothing too spectacular. Apparently it didn't get very much use on this planet, or asteroid, or semiterranean spacestation, or wherever he was. 'You...[Corrupted Data]...appreciated.'

'Well that's all very nice, but I don't suppose you could tell me how to return to Earth? Or possibly Sol 3, as I've heard it called before? The planets of the humans?' Sherlock was nearly certain that this machine would have little to no useful information, but after what happened on Etra Prime he was not about to jump back into that TARDIS without being fully certain that this planet had nothing to offer him.

'Sol 3... Planet Name Unrecognized... Earth... Planet Name Unrecognized... Human... Species Recognized. Planet of origin... Error, list Exceeds allotted size for Verbalization... Major Political Organizations... Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire... Public Information and the Bureau of External Relations located at 14X7L Gortahlic Center, New New New New New...'

Sherlock grinned to himself, perhaps this "Great and Bountiful Human Empire" may be able to point me in the right direction. I've hear of this New York, with too many "New"s for any form of convention, and just maybe they might have something that can get him back to the original New York. From there he could take a boat back to London and just leave this time traveling craft in the Hudson river! For all the trouble it's caused him, it's what that TARDIS deserves.

But he knew that that's not how it would end. He and the TARDIS had already traveled so far together, and as much as he hated to admit it, he learned so much from his travels that he was certain that he could no longer return home to London and resume his normal lifestyle. There were just too many fascinating mysteries for him to solve, and all of them thanks to his accidental trip. But that was so long ago, maybe a year? Two? Moriarty was no longer an issue. Once they had been great rivals, but now he was nothing more than a madman lost in time and space. I cant believe he actually...

'Error... Species Unrecognized. Attempting to Scan Again...' the robotic man was now focusing directly on Sherlock and his eyes were looking him over from head to foot. Of course Sherlock couldn't allow his identity to be discovered so he used a useful gadget he had found among...

...Segment Missing...

...the window was an amazing sight. 'How can this semipermeable colloidial-nitrate atmosphere possibly contain them all?' Sherlock thought himself.

'Thank you for visiting our humble planet. Please come again.' His robot escort retorted as Sherlock opened the door to the TARDIS, the red and white phonebooth giving off a strange glow under the phosphorescent glow of the soft evening light.

'I certainly will. This place has most assuredly been one of my most pleasant adventures thus far.' He then turned to close the door. After week on this planet he had found a sort of kinship with the peoples, which was not something Sherlock had much experience with. Back on Earth he had always found people to be below him, and his superior analytical skills had only helped him to prove that further. But out here among the stars things were different somehow, it was almost like seeing how they all felt towards him whenever he talked to anyone. Frustration had been what first took hold, but then it had changed somehow into something new.

Of course, he knew that he was absolutely brilliant. There would be nothing that could convince him otherwise. But if only he had the time to know everything the way he had back home. Back home where everything was a simple as lying in the grass and watching the day pass by. Now the complexities were further extending inwards, spiraling into a kaleidoscope of infinite and infinitesimal grandeur. The universe was far greater than anything Sherlock could have imagined, alhough not bigger than he could comprehend. Of that he assured himself. Ever since "the Incident" he had developed a new way of thinking. Not entirely new, he was still him self after all, but he had gained perspective. Perhaps Jim too, though he could hardly be called Jim Moriarty any more, had developed in a similar way.

Reaching for the controls of the TARDIS he slowed maneuvered a long gold lever along a zig-zag path into position while simultaneously pulling on a thin chain and flipping three greenish yellow switches. The odd but now familiar whooshing sound filled his ears as the room began to vibrate. Yanking on some valves and shoving in a series of plungers caused an eruption of steam from a nearby vent. A small video apparatus that sherlock had no name for lowered in front of him and read universal time coordinates.

Sherlock thought he was finally getting the hang of this. Whoever had left him this machine was certainly an odd fellow. Although he had not quite figured out all of the science behind these mechanisms, he knew that there must be a better or at least more efficient way to do this. Flying the TARDIS was easy, as far as Sherlock could tell, it was getting it to go where you wanted it to that was the hard part.

He thought back to when he had landed in a place that he had thought was northern Ireland, although he was unsure of the date. However, after only a few hours of exploring he found that it could not have been Earth because it was inhabited by large, approximately 6' 3", anthropomorphic lizard creatures. If it hadn't been for them he would have sworn that he had been standing in a field of coastal machair found only in northwestern Ireland and Scotland, given that the tempertature was slightly too high for that time of year to have been Scotland, he would've guessed somewhere near Achill Island.

Lost in his thoughts, Sherlock didn't notice the unfamiliar scent lingering in the air. The smell of metal was common in the TARDIS, but this odor was sour like iron and left a distasteful flavor in the mouth when breathed in. Before he could even turn, Sherlock knew he was surrounded. The harsh synthetic sound of a large alloy being filled his ears.

'IDENTIFY YOURSELF!'

Sherlock didn't move. He could see them through the reflection of the monitor, the word came to him, and he could see that his enemy was armed. While on this ship, he had discovered some traps and defenses. If only he could find the right lever...

'IDENTIFY YOURSELF!'

'SCAN COMPLETE. SPECIES UNKNOWN! EVALUATE!'

'IDENTIFY YOURSELF!'

'Quick,' Sherlock thought, 'I have to either find a way to dispose of them. Or else I need to find a good explanation...'

'TARGET IS REFUSING TO COMPLY! BEGIN COMPULSORY EXAMINATION!'

'If I tell you what I am, will you let me go?'

'SUBJECT HAS RESPONDED. BEGIN QUESTIONING. WHO ARE YOU?'

'You didn't answer my question. What will I get in return for answering your questions?'

'ANSWER INSUFFICIENT. WHO ARE YOU?'

'I'm just a human trying to get back home.'

'INCORRECT ANSWER. YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! WHO ARE YOU?'

Sherlock could see that this was not going to help him if he tried to cover up his identity. Luckily he had remembered which lever activated the temporal stasis device that he had used on Moriarty by accident. Maybe if he could distract them with one more answer he would be able to get to the button. Unfortunately there were two of these creatures, or possibly robots, and there was a chance that either of them could potentially harm him if this didn't work. 'If my calculations are correct,' Sherlock determined, 'then their reaction times will be reduced by the inefficient use of protocol to judge their decisions. If I leap for the switch unexpectedly, they will not have enough time to declare their next action before I can trap them in the stasis field.'

'I can from the planet Earth. Have you heard of it?'

'...EARTH NO LONGER EXISTS. HOW CAN YOU BE RETURNING THERE? YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! WHO ARE YO...'

The voice was cut off as Sherlock swiftly stepped to the side pressing a small button on the control panel mid-stride. Both of the metal figures suddenly froze in place as the time restricting device locked them in place. Once again pleased with his cleverness, Sherlock then realized that he had not be sure whether or not the field would have been able to stop both of them. However, previous doubts were no longer his concern. It had worked, and he was brilliant.

'Now I just need to figure out how to dispose of these... things!' he muttered to himself. 'Perhaps if I can rig the...'

He was taken by surprise when the enitred room echoed one word.

'EXTERMINATE!'

...End of File... 


	3. Entry 4018448 & Entry 4017458

From the files of the N.E.W. London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency:

As the case has been progressing, it still has not improved our understanding of the relationship between Sherlock and the Doctor. Although our primary objective has yet to be discovered, other interesting information has been uncovered that may also be of interest to NEW LInDA. A new secondary objective has been added to the Doc&Lock case file: Who is Sherlock Holmes. Even with this circumstantial evidence seeming to connect our these two individuals, additional possibilities may need to be taken into consideration. In Entry 4020-198 the intruders, as well as the unidentified receptionist, confirm that something has happened to Mr. Holmes causing him to no longer be registered as a human. His documented encounter with what can be clearly identified as the Serulian Race (Homo Reptilia) officially classifies him as a Type B Temporal Anomaly. Mentions of other possibly future groups and events cannot be confirmed at this time since they are not currently in existence. The following two interviews took place twelve months apart, each closely following the highly public Christmas Incidents. The Identities have remained undisclosed to preserve the identities of the individuals involved.

-NEW LInDA (15 June 2012)

NEW LInDA Files Archive Entry 4018-448:

Casefile [20251B] "Doc&Lock" Status: Open

Interview conducted by Unknown Agent of the first LInDA team 28 December 2006:

M: 'Can you tell me what you saw?'

F: '...it was so scary, I.. I just wanted to run home to my mum!'

M: 'But you said you saw something, what was it?'

F: 'Well... I shouldn't be telling you, you know. I could be killed for this! You know that Saxon man? He's got a lot of friends, a lot of bl**dy friends and he can find us. It would be too easy...'

M: 'Would you feel more comfortable if we moved to a different location? I'm sure I could...'

F: 'No, no that's not it. He's just... well, whatever he's gonna get us all anyways sooner or later.'

M: 'Then would you mind telling what happened here?'

F: 'Well it was that crazy man! You know, the one with the fl*pping blue box! He was here.'

M: 'And what do you have to say about him? Did he do something unusual?'

F: 'Mmm, not particularly. He actually seem like he really didn't give a sh*t, if you ask me. He was just wandering loose on the streets of London. Dint look anything special 'bout him to me.'

M: 'Did you see what he was doing?'

F: 'Ya, he came over and asked me the time like a regular bloak! Hah, imagine that! I bet he could've taken my leg off with his mind of something!'

M: 'Did he do anything else?'

F: 'Well... he went and got on the tube, so I thought I'd follow him. You know, see where he lives and what.'

M: 'And did you find out?'

F: 'What? Where he lives? Nah, he got off at the Baker Street station and I was headed for Waterloo to pick up me old Grams just coming back from holiday in Belgium. Lucky her she missed them blowing up that giant snowflake, of whatever, on Christmas.'

M: 'Why would he get off at Baker Street? Do you think he was trying to meet Sherlock Holmes or something? Hah.'

F: 'Hah, you're funny. But listen, I gotta get goin cuz it's getting late and all. Maybe I can answer some more questions later?'

M: 'Just one for thing, did he leave anything behind? Maybe a note... or maybe a parcel of sorts?'

F: 'Mmm... Well I did pick up a newspaper he was reading. I didn't think much of it except that the dates were kind of odd.'

M: 'What do you mean exactly? What was wrong with the dates?'

F: 'Eh, he probably just picked it up at a museum or something. It had a picture of an old man on it.. you know like a obi.. something or other. You know, when someone dies or... Anyways, there was this old bloak there on the cover and it was dated like 1952 or something. I can't really remember.'

M: 'Do you remember what he looked? The man in the picture?'

F: 'Huh? How should I know! It was just a picture in the paper, it's not like I was studying for exams or something.'

M: 'Do you remember anything else at all?'

F: 'Well, I think... Sshh, do you hear that? I think someone's coming! F*ck off before they see me talking to you!'

...End of File...

NEW LInDA Files Archive Entry 4017-458:

Casefile [20251B] "Doc&Lock" Status: Open

Interview conducted by Unconfirmed Agent [believed to be Elton Pope] of the first LInDA team 29 December 2005:

P: 'How did you say you met the Doctor?'

M: 'Oh, I've seen him around. I touched his coat once and we had tea together.'

P: 'So you've actually MET the Doctor in person?'

M: 'Heh, yes. But only a handful of times. We weren't very good friends.'

P: 'What did you guys talk about? Did you learn any of his secrets?'

M: 'His secrets? Well from what I understand, and don't you be spreading this around, I hear that he got involved with some women.'

P: 'You mean that girl he travels with?'

M: 'Well, she is certainly one of them. But you see, between you and me I don't think he really likes them, if you know what I mean.'

P: 'Well, I can take you at your word, but you'll have to understand that we only work in facts.'

M: 'Of course, look at me, quite the gossip.'

P: '...umm, how else do you know him?'

M: 'I know how he thinks. You'd be surprised to know that he wasnt always such a do-gooder. He used to be more... interesting than that.'

P: 'What does that mean?'

M: 'Oh you know, people grow up and they get boring. It's just a fact of life.'

P: 'Can you tell me anything else about the Doctor?'

M: 'Hah, that name makes me laugh. Doctor. How silly, I think I may need to write that down.'

P: '...who are you?'

M: 'Me? Oh well, I thought you'd recognize me! After all I'm... wait, hah, that hasn't happened yet.' You can just call me Hamish, I've always found that name amusing. Aren't the Scottish just mad? Hahaha.'

P: 'Ok well then can I ask you a few more questions?'

M: 'Sure, ask away.'

P: 'You said that you'd had tea with the Doctor. Have you even been inside his blue box?'

M: 'Yes, and it's a quite marvelous contraption! But even the Doctor cant hide in there forever. You'll see, one day everyon will know exactly who he is.

P: 'Do you have some sort of plan to bring this about?'

M: 'Let's just say this. The Doctor will come out and let us all know his deepest and darkest secrets. Things even you can't imagine another man could ever know in a hundred lifetimes of learning. Besides... He's looking for me.

...End of File... 


End file.
